zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Romani Ranch
Romani Ranch, also known as Milk Village and the Village of Milk, is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. This cattle ranch is located in southwestern Termina, right off the Milk Road. It is split into three sections: the main section with the barn and farmhouse, the Cucco Shack, and the Doggy Racetrack. Interestingly, the sign at the entrance to the Ranch is the exact same sign found in Kakariko Village in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. History and Romani, owners of Romani Ranch]]The ranch is home to the sisters Cremia and Romani (the latter of whom was named after the ranch), Grog, and Mamamu Yan. Shortly before Link's entry into Termina, the Skull Kid places a huge boulder in front of the ranch, blocking the way to Clock Town. A carpenter is seen working on removing the boulder, but it takes him until the morning of the Final Day to remove it. Goron Link can destroy the boulder earlier by using a Powder Keg. When Link goes inside the ranch, he finds Epona, who is given back to him by Romani in exchange for agreeing to help Romani defend the ranch. He can also attain the Bunny Hood and participate in the Dog Race mini-game to win a Piece of Heart. The ranch is a paranormal phenomena hot spot. Once every year, around the time of the Carnival of Time, "They," as Romani calls the creatures, come from a flying orb in the sky and descend upon Romani Ranch, stealing the ranch's cows for unknown reasons. If Link manages to get into Romani Ranch on the first day, Romani will recruit him as her assistant to prevent the alien invaders from stealing her beloved cows. If Link agrees to help, he can practice his aim with the Hero's Bow while riding Epona. During training, he gets an unlimited amount of arrows; however, in the real fight, he must collect more arrows if he runs out of ammunition. Once training is completed, Romani asks Link to meet her in the early hours of the morning to await the arrival of the intruders. However, if Link fails to defend the farm all night until sunrise, Romani is also abducted along with the animals. This is apparently a mistake on the invader's behalf, as they do return her (though not the cattle), but she displays depressing signs of amnesia. If Link succeeds in fending "Them" off, Romani will give him a bottle filled with Milk, and an extra sidequest will be made available, where Link will help Cremia transport a delivery of Chateau Romani to the Milk Bar in Clock Town. If Link manages to complete both side quests, Cremia and Romani can be found in the barn on the final day. On the night of the final day, Anju and her family can be found taking shelter at the ranch and can be found in the upstairs bedroom of Cremia and Romani's house. If Link delivers the Pendant of Memories to Anju, she will remain behind at the inn while her mother and grandmother flee to the ranch. Points of interest Barn Home to the stock of Romani Ranch, it is open twenty-four hours on all days. Inside the barn, cows and other farm animals can be found. It is targeted by "Them" every year just before the Carnival of Time. Cucco Shack Inside the Cucco Shack sits Grog, the keeper of the Cuccos and Cucco Chicks. Using the Bremen Mask, Link can help Grog raise the ten Cucco Chicks into full-grown Cuccos, for which Grog rewards him with the Bunny Hood. Doggy Racetrack Open from 6 a.m. to 8 p.m., the Doggy Racetrack offers paying customers the chance to place a bet on the dog races. The owner of the racetrack is Mamamu Yan. If Link bets on the dog that places first, he wins triple the amount of Rupees he bet; if the dog places second, he wins double the amount. If the dog places between third and fifth place, Link gets the same amount of Rupees he bet back, while if the dog places any lower, Link receives no Rupees, therefore losing however much he bet. Interestingly Link can wear the Mask of Truth to read a Dogs mind to be able to tell how the Dog is feeling increasing Link's odds of picking the winning Dog. Mama's House Mama's House is the home of Cremia and Romani, the ranch owners. Connected to the house, a stable can be found where Epona is kept. Inside Mama's House, there are two floors. On the main floor, there is a kitchen and dining area, while the second floor consists of a bedroom. On the Third Day, Anju's mother and grandmother take refuge on the house's second floor. Whether Anju herself takes refuge with her family depends entirely on what Link has done to aid her as part of the side quest involving the Couple's Mask. It is implied that Mama's House was named after the unnamed mother of Romani and Cremia; though she is also referred to as "Mama" at points, it has no connection with Madame Aroma. Map Etymology It is possible that the ranch's name is derived from romano cheese, a by-product of milk. See also * Lon Lon Ranch * Ordon Ranch es:Rancho Romani Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations